A Thousand Years
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Welcome to the world of human trafficking and the Russian Mafia.She's the prostitute;he's the man who's been looking for her,for years now.At a bachelor's party they meet again. She rejects him,as he did to her once.But some things are stronger than them.
1. Their Reappearance

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Summary: She's the prostitute; he's the man who's been looking for her, for years now. It's Ivan's bachelor party, at the strip club: Shadow Kissed. When he sees her, will he still want her? Does she still love him? What about all the secrets?**

**Welcome to the world of human trafficking and the Russian Mafia.**

**Rose: 21**

**Dimitri: 25**

**Ivan, Andre: 25**

**Eddie, Mason, Adrian: 24**

**Lissa, Sydney: 21**

**Mia: 20**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<br>**

She swayed her hips to the music, entrancing everyone who watched her; both women and men. She danced around the pole, twisting her body around it, as many men threw money at her, and whistled.

There was a particular group who's mouth hung open as they saw the girl; their old friend, and for one of them, lover.

Her eyes were red and not from tears, but from the weed. She was an addict, to drugs, to weed, though she only did it while working... so young and beautiful, her life was ruined. She was one of the many victims of human trafficking; lucky for her, when she was sold, she was sold to Adrian Ivashkov, the owner of the club. He cared for her and wanted her to stop this life, but she didn't. This was all she knew; all she remembered. Even with her four year old, she couldn't leave this life.

Eddie Castile, second in command to Adrian, noticed Rose was high. He cared for her, like many others at the club, and tried to help her, but all she did was laugh. She didn't believe she deserved any better than this, and it was her daughter that kept upright.

The club began closing, since for the bachelor's party, Rose, Mia, and Sydney would give a private show.

The group decided they would set Rose aside after the club closed down for the private show.

When the music stopped, it took her a few seconds to realize this, and she stopped, too.

"Hey what happened to the music!" Mia yelled at Mason, who stood by the bar, leaning against the wall.

Eddie gripped Rose's arm. "What the fuck did I tell you about smoking weed while working?" Rose yanked her arm away from him.

"Not buying? Don't fucking touch," she snapped, almost tripping, but Adrian caught her.

"Easy, you're going home, baby girl," he whispered, setting her straight on her feet.

"Adrian! I need-"

"Mason, take her home," he interrupted her.

Her eyes narrowed, as Mason took a step forward, and Dimitri spoke.

"Don't!" Adrian's eyes turned towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't take her."

"Sorry Dimitri, she's not working tonight." Mason pulled Rose along, half way to the door.

"I know her."

Everyone stiffened and stopped on their tracks as they heard his words.

"Is this true?" Mason asked Rose. She turned around, slowly, and stared at Dimitri. Her eyes were blank, as they stared at him, her face emotionless, but something flickered in her eyes. He seemed familiar, and something in her mind screamed at her, which she ignored.

"No. Sorry sweet pea, but if you've got money-"

"Shut up Rose and just go home," Adrian snapped at her, exasperated. She shrugged, smirking, tossed her hair back, and turned on her heel. With Mason at her side, she left the club.

She pushed her memories back into the very back of her head, not wanting to remember.

* * *

><p>"Did she really not recognize us?" Andre asked darkly, as they walked out of the club. Dimitri had been quiet since she left the club.<p>

Lissa shrugged, trying to hide her pain. "We need to know where she lives," she whispered. Their body guards followed them closely, looking around.

"We'll find out," Dimitri said determined.

Dimitri felt disgusting that Rose sold her body to the highest bitter, but also felt guilty about it. Nothing else was said as they got into the cadillac, and left going to the mansion.

They wanted to know what'd happen and the only way was to hear it from her.

* * *

><p>It was bright early in the morning when the banging at the front door woke Rose, Mia, Sydney, and Jill. Rose stumbled to the living room, where Sydney was wide awake, with Mia rubbing her eyes, sighing, she picked up Jill from the floor, and placed her on her hip.<p>

She walked to the door and opened it up. "No need to knock it down," she growled. It was then that she realized who she'd opened her door to. The people from last night, she recalled. Their body guards stepped in the room first, scanning it, and finally Dimitri, Christian, Andre, Lissa, and Natalie made their way in.

They looked around the apartment, it was actually a good place to live at, in a very good neighborhood, you'd think the three girls actually had a normal job.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rose didn't bother with cursing in front of her daughter, she was still half asleep, with her head on her mom's shoulder, and her arms wrapped around her neck. Their eyes flickered to the little girl on Rose's arm, and Dimitri's eyes darkened.

"Don't you remember us?" Lissa asked her best friend. Rose sighed, looking deeply into Lissa's jade eyes. It wasn't that Rose had memory loss, she just kept her memories buried.

But looking into her green eyes she remembered being with her, when they were younger.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"We came to take you back," Natalie told her softly.

"Really? Back where exactly?" she snorted. Her mother died when she was 15 and she'd never known her father, not even his name, so this apartment with the girls was the only place she knew.

"Home," Dimitri spoke for the first time. Rose looked at him for the first time, and the flashbacks overwhelmed her. What was he doing here? Why couldn't she just give up on her, the way she had? They way he was suppose to, as he once said he had?

"I am home Dimitri," she spoke.

He snorted, "Selling your body?"

She felt as if she'd been slapped.

"You think this was my decision? You think I wanted to sell my body to complete strangers? I didn't, I still don't, but when life gives you lemons, you gotta make lemonade."

No one said anything, as he took a step closer to her. She tightened her grip on her daughter, while her body locked in place.

He stepped closer to her, inches between them. He cradled her face in his hands, her heart beating faster, the closer he got. He breathed her in, and she smelled just she always had, strawberries. He pressed her foreheads against hers, "I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years," he whispered to her. His breath on her face as her breath hitched on her throat.

Time stood still, as he waited for her reaction. "I don't love you anymore," she whispered, closing her eyes, and he dropped his hands back to his side, and taking a step back. She saw the pain in his eyes, but for a change it was time for him to suffer, as she had, as he had lied to her all those years ago, as she was taken away from her life.

She closed her mouth, her jaw tensed, as she tried to keep her tears in. All he did was take one more look at her, and walk away from her again.

"I think you should leave too," she told the rest. Lissa hugged her stiff body, Natalie waved, and Andre kidded the top of her forehead, all of them letting her know they still loved her.

They shut the door, and she broke into tears. Her body racked with tears, and Sydney took Jill away from her, immediately, Mia hugged her friend. The person who had saved her life so many times.

As they left, once more she felt dirty. She felt used, and unworthy. She had been beaten, shot at, she smoked, and she did drugs. Many believed she was an addict, but around her daughter, she knew how to control herself. And for all this she felt she didn't deserve the love her old life claimed to have for her.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this story is lightly based on the lyrics to Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years"... Well the song inspired me to actually write it, since this idea has been in my mind for a while. Lyrics to the song were used, now don't forget to review if you want me to continue.<strong>


	2. Strangers

**Thank you for you reviews(: **

**Here you go; 2nd Chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try and do it Friday!**

**Obviously it's not Friday... Sorry :/ going through a rough patch and I was in a school play. ^. I am exhausted.**

**Also, this an AH story...**

* * *

><p><strong>5 years ago. <strong>

"That's disgusting," Rose said, frowning. Dimitri chuckled next to her, and hung an arm around her shoulders, as best as he could.

"Yes, I know Roza," he answered her. She drowned in bliss at hearing her Russian nickname, her Russian boyfriend had given her. They'd been dating a year and half, now. Despite their age difference, they were very good together, because even if Rose was reckless, she was as mature as Dimitri, who was 19.

They fell into a comfortable silence, walking through the woods of the desolate Montana. They held hands and thought about their future as a couple. Their peaceful silence was interrupted by a running Lissa.

Rose, tensed up at the anguish look on her best friend's face. "What's wrong Liss?"

"Meredith was taken," she said hurriedly. Rose's heart dropped, Meredith was her cousin. Rose didn't say anything for a while, and then turned to look at Dimitri's painful expression. With pursed lips, his eyes begged her to stay calm.

"I'm sorry Roza," he said, apologizing for something that was not his fault.

"The Strigoi keep taking them Dimitri, I thought your family had fixed this," at she said the last part, she looked at Lissa, too. Lissa shrugged, and Rose knew her family didn't really included her in the family business. Rose took a step behind.

"She was my only family left..." she whispered.

Dimitri took a step closer to her girlfriend, hugging her close to his chest. He allowed himself to feel her pain, and she crumbled in his arms.

That sunny day in Montana, Dimitri made a painful decision. A decision he believed would save her life, but instead, it only led to her capture.

.

.

.

Rose sat in the floor, contemplating the kidnapping of her cousin Meredith; another victim of human trafficking.

The Strigoi were a large, Turkish, organization/family/mafia, that were ruthless. They dealt with the trafficking of all sorts of drugs into the U.S.A, having contacts in the DEA. They also dealt with the trafficking of arms and human trafficking. They usually took girls from ages 10-17, taking them into very well hidden places, selling them off, abusing them, beating them, killing them, or keeping them for their own benefit.

Then there was the Russian mafia, which included the Belikov's, Dragomir's, and Dashkov's, in that order. All her friends were in the Russian mafia; though it had not been her choice.

Her mother, Janine Hathaway had been a victim of human trafficking, while her father Abe Mazur, was a leader of the strigoi; he'd met Janine, taken her, and run off, together with her and Meredith. Both girls had been dropped off at the Dragomir's doorstep, and raised by them. Many people believed her family was dead, though it was not for sure.

The question remained; why had they been dropped of at the Dragomir's, when they had been enemies for so long? Her question was answered few months later, once she was being held captive.

Rose held herself together, not shedding one single tear. She decided to be strong, and then there was a knock on her door. Slowly she got up to open the door, she sighed, relieved, to find only Dimitri on the other side. However, her heart dropped once she saw his facial expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked afraid of the answer. Had Meredith been found... Dead? Alive? Dimitri stared hard at her girlfriend, his next words crushing both of them.

"I can't be with you anymore," he said, cautiously. At any other time, Rose would have fought back. But she was tired, she'd been fighting her whole life.

She only said one word. "Why?"

Dimitri's heart broke: "The Strigoi want you Rose, and while they don't have you, they'll keep taking girls. Next time it could be my sister, or Nataly, or... Lissa."

Rose laughed, a dry, and life less laugh; her tears falling freely down her beautiful face.

"What's one more loss?" she asked. He was about to answer, when she closed the door on his face, throwing herself on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

Mourning the loss of her family, her cousin, and her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Present <strong>

Rose stared out the window in her room. California was always a warm place, the sun always shinning brightly, when she believed there was no reason for it. She laid sideways on her bed, her head on her hands, with the tears falling free down her face.

Her daughter played with Barbie and Ken only three feet away from her. She remained oblivious to her mother's pain, and concentrated on Barbie's and Ken's temporary break-up.

Jill had Adrian's mesmerizing green eyes. Her skin color was that of her mother's tanned one, with dark hair, almost black, the girl would be a real heart breaker when she grew up.

She was a mistake, one more in Rose's life, but one she loved with all her life. She was the only one holding her up, though she shouldn't have happened. Rose cried softly, cradling her stomach. knowing she could've been Dimitri's. If only...

Jill was her hope, the only bit of faith she had left. She was the reason why Rose wasn't dying in the alley right now, drugged and drunk. Jill crawled next to her mother, crawling up the bed, and hugging her mother as best as she could.

"No crying mommy. You're too pwetty," she said, smiling with a perfect set of white teeth. Rose smiled, pulling her daughter closer to her.

"Let's go visit daddy?" she asked her. Jill shot up from her bed, a huge smile on her face, making Rose smile even more.

"Yes!"

"Lets' go."

.

.

.

Rose and Jill stopped in front of Adrian's door, shushing Jill, as she heard the arguing. For a moment she thought it was Lissa, Dimitri, and them, but as she leaned closer to the door, she only heard two voices. And they were not voices she had ever heard before. Yet, they sounded... Like she should know them. They were a female and a male, arguing with Adrian.

About her.

_Shit. _

"We need to see her!" the woman practically yelled.

"Tell us where she is Adrian. You owe us."

"Why?" Adrian demanded, and for once she was truly grateful. She was honestly afraid, mostly for her daughter, but then again the only reason he wouldn't tell them where she was, was his daughter.

She took three steps backwards, ready to run with Jill. For all she knew, they could be Strigoi, here to take her again, and punish her even more, for something her parents had done.

But she should've known better.

As she was ready to make a run for it, she ran smack into a tall man, hurting herself in the process. Not bothering to watch for her language, she looked up to meet a pair of hazel eyes, she did not know.

"The fuck are you made out of? Rock? Brick?"

Behind her, the door opened, revealing the couple that was here for her.


	3. Her World

**Sorry! I've been extra busy, and I lost my place -.-**. **Forgive me? (: I've got another chapter for you, that will hopefully make you happy.**

**Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV <strong>

I didn't recognize either one of them, not one bit... Except my mind kind of did. It felt as if I should know them... From somewhere. My eyes stared at them, while theirs widened in surprise.

The woman, was probably in her late 30's, early 40's, had red, auburn, red hair. Her eyes were a light, pale blue, and she was shorter than me by a few inches, but she seemed very strong. Next to her stood a man, 6 inches taller than her, with dark, brown hair, and dark brown eyes, who was very well dressed.

I eyed them suspiciously, and directed my gaze at Adrian.

Jill jumped out of my arms and ran straight into his open, waiting arms. I tried reaching out for her, but I was too slow. Honestly, I was starting to feel very tired and... needy. I swallowed and bit the inside of my mouth, focusing on my daughter.

"Rose?" my eyes darted to the couple eyeing me in wonder and amazement.

"It's really her, Abe," the woman said to the man next to her, a few tears rolling down her cheek. I became very uneasy and shifted from one foot to another, eyeing Adrian. He looked away from me, instead.

"It is Janine."

"Okay, question: What the fuck?'" I think I was way past cussing in front of my daughter, she'd been around long enough, and old habits die hard... or don't die at all.

"Oh Rose," the woman sobbed, not able to finish the sentence, so the man did. And I almost died as he did.

"You're our daughter."

I laughed. Not my best moment, but it seemed life was after me. This was too much already, first Dimitri and Lissa, now them. Impossible. Yet as I saw him I realized where I came from. I looked everything like him. My laughter died, and I felt the anger and tears boiling up.

Adrian was at my side at once, "Let them explain," he whispered in my ear. I stared at him, in astonishment, but his eyes begged me to listen, so I agreed.

We went inside his office, and they explained everything, but at the end of the day it didn't matter.

Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>5 <strong>**years ago**_  
><em>

_She walked along the edges of the forest, not crying, but not smiling. It'd been the first time in weeks since she'd gotten out of her room. She hated to admit it but she was depressed, really depressed. She was loosing all the people that mattered the most._

_She shook her head in sadness as she remembered even Lissa seemed had abandoned her. Even though in her heart she knew it was her pushing her away._

_But she didn't know what to do, she felt confused about many things. She wanted to scream and she wanted to cry... She wanted to laugh, just one more time, to feel some sort of joy. _

_She was too distracted she didn't notice the men in the ski mask until it was too late. He covered her mouth with his hands, and she struggled against him, but she was weak. One man knocked her out with the gun he was holding in his hand._

_They carried her away into a white van, driving off to __a remote area._

**Two weeks later.**

_She sat in the corner, crying. She was afraid. Afraid of what migth happen to her next. She didn't want any of the men to come in, she was afarid of them. But most importantly she was afraid for her-_

_She stopped her track of thought. She was afraid they'd somehow know, that they'd figure it out and harm her-them. She had to be quiet and not think too much about it._

_About that or what they did to her everytime a man came into the room. It could barely pass as room, it was the size of a bathroom with a small, dirty, stinky, bed. Next to the bed was a wooden table with a clean towel she'd have to use after they were done with her... And there was condoms. Many of them. _

_She closed her eyes, wanting the images to go away, but they wouldn't. They were there. Constantly reminding her, taunting her, day and banged her head against the concrete wall, she felt claustrophobic, she felt alone._

_She missed her friends._

_She missed Dimitri._

_Her hand went to her stomach and the overwhelming feeling to cry was there again. But she knew they would come for her. They had to. She had faith and hope that they would find her, if not Dimitri, then at least Lissa._

_It was all she had now._

_That and-_

_The door opened. She swallowed hard, the fear overwhelming once more. He was big and he was fat, late 20's mid thirties. She could already feel the bile rising in her throat. _

_ He yanked her up, throwing her against the bed, facing down, and he hovered over her._

_He wasted no time._

_She wasn't sure which one was worst, the quick ones or the slow ones. They were disgusting all the same. _

_Five minutes later he walked out, and she rolled on her side, reaching for the towel to clean herself. To clean the vile... to clean him off. All of them... All of them except Dimitri._

_Sometimes, when she's with the ones that like to take their time, she imagines it's Dimitri doing it, or she imagines her first time with him; how gentle he'd been with her, how caring, and loving. And when they're done and they leave, she comes back to reality._

_And it's like a slap to the face._

_This was her world now._

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh, well review and I'll try to update quicker, along with my other stories (:<strong>


End file.
